List of Past Events
While the daily events of Dragon Pals ''are too numerous at often too Server-specific to be accurately or usefully tracked, there have been a wide range of larger events that last for several days and span over multiple servers. Logs for these events only exist starting from June of 2013. A record of them can be accessed through the calendar found on ''Dragon Pals' home page, with each event conveniently linked to its news posting or forum thread for more details. Events are ongoing and the calendar is updated once a month with new events, new servers, and maintanence notices. Alpha Events The Awesomely Awesome code of Awesome stuff! This was the original starter pack for new players, redeemable only during the game's Alpha launch. While the codes are still available, redeeming them any time after Alpha closed results in an altered form of the gift pack. *Advanced Exp. Scroll x5 *Amethysts x100,000 *Voucher x200 *99 Roses x1 *Level 2 Gem Chest x4 Its Dangerous to go Alone; Take This Starter Pack A modified version of new Server events that are still used, this event gave out gift packs upon account creation and hitting target levels 30, 32, 35, 40, 42, and 45 during Alpha testing. The rewards were as follows: Create an account: *Gold x200 *Flowers x10 *Small Trumpet x10 *Vouchers x200 Reach level 30: *Gold x300 *Dragon Soul x500 *Level 2 Gem Chest x1 *Bounty Charm x5 *Demon Tower Key x1 *Amethyst x100,000 Reach level 32: *Gold x500 *Dragon Soul x1,000 *Level 3 Gem Chest x1 *Magic Coins x50 *Formal Outfit x1 (duration unknown) *Amethyst x200,000 Reach level 35: *Gold x1,000 *Dragon Soul x1,500 *Level 2 Gem Chest x2 *Orange Orb Chest x1 *Level 2 Purple Crystal x40 *Amethyst x500,000 Reach level 40: *Gold x1,500 *Dragon Soul x2,000 *Level 4 Gem Chest x2 *Level 2 Purple Crystal x80 *Golden Feather x300 *Amethyst x500,000 *Ring x1 (Level and Quality unknown) *Necklace x1 (Level and Quality unknown) Reach level 42: *Vouchers x3,000 *Dragon Soul x4,000 *Level 4 Gem Chest x5 *Level 2 Purple Crystal x150 *Golden Feather x1,000 *Amethyst x1,000,000 Reach level 45: *Vouchers x6,000 *Dragon Soul x10,000 *Level 4 Gem Chest x10 *Level 2 Purple Crystal x300 *Golden Feather x2,000 *Amethyst x2,000,000 Who needs sleep? The origin version of the Online Bonus, these packs were available for 30 minutes, 2 hours, 5.5 hours, 13 hours, and 26.5 hours of continuous time spent online. 30 minutes *Dragon Soul x200 *Amethyst x50,000 2 hours *Vouchers x200 *Advanced EXP Scroll x2 5 hours, 30 minutes *Gold x100 *Flowers x10 *Level 6 Enchantment Stone x5 13 hours *Gold x200 *Level 2 Gem Chest x2 *Level 8 Enchantment Stone x5 *Demon Tower Key x3 26 hours, 30 minutes *Gold x300 *Level 3 Gem Chest x2 *Bounty Charm x5 Dragon, Dragon, who's got the Dragon? The first version of the NPC Quest "My favorite game!", this reward could be earned by a player adding Dragon Pals to their browser's bookmarks. Reward: *Vouchers x2,000 *Level 4 Gem Chest x5 Don't be Dragon your Feet An Alpha-only reawrd that was part of the daily Rewards Lobby. All players who earned 100 Activity Points (or more) would get the following bonus rewards, available each day the 100 point minimum was achieved: *Gold x10,000 *Level 4 Gem Chest x2 *Level 8 Enchantment Stone x20 *Golden Feather x1,000 Hawk Eye! Available only during the Alpha testing of Dragon Pals, this event gave a reward pack to any player who reported a bug in the Bothersome Bugs section of the forums. Each pack contained 200 Vouchers and 500,000 Amethysts. May 2013 Like Us on Facebook The first of several goals grouped under the same event title, this particular event began on May 3rd, 2013, the same day that Dragon Pals began its beta testing. Since it did not yet have many players, the target for the first Like Us event was 6K "likes". Unlike the final Like Us event, the rewards unlocked upon completion of the event were only for those who had a Toon already created. Initally, the event was only for Servers 1 and 2, since at the time the event launched Dragon Valley was the game's only server, with Azure Coast launching the day after this event was announced. Later, the servers recieving the reward pack were altered to include Misty Towers (server 3). The reward was as follows: * 300 Vouchers * 1 Level 3 Gem Chest * 100,000 Amethyst June 2013 Like Us on Facebook The second Like Us event began on June 26, 2013, nearly two months after Dragon Pals first entered Beta testing. This time, the target goal for the Like Us event more than doubled, setting a goal of 15K "likes" compared to the previous 6K "likes". Unlike the final Like Us event, the rewards unlocked upon completion of the event were only for those who had a Toon already created. The reward was as follows: * 300 Vouchers * 10 Lucky Coins * 100,000 Amethyst Calling All Dragon Trainers Beginning on June 27, 2013 and running until July 2nd of the same year, this event was specifically for Servers S6 and above. Participation in this event required players to post their Pet Dragon's Battle Rating to a specific thread on the official forums. Prizes were awarded in four tiers based on the total BR achieved by each player, with only one prize pack awarded per Toon. Bronze Pack: 600 BR+ *5,000 Dragon Souls *50 Vouchers *1 Ultimate EXP Scroll Silver Pack: 1,200 BR+ *20,000 Dragon Souls *180 Vouchers *2 Ultimate EXP Scrolls *1 Demon Tower Key *20 Level 2 Purple Crystals *50 Dragon Coins Gold Pack: 2,800 BR+ *50,000 Dragon Souls *600 Vouchers *5 Ultimate EXP Scrolls *3 Demon Tower Keys *50 Level 2 Purple Crystals *120 Dragon Coins *1 Bonbon Shard Platinum Pack: 4,200 BR+ *200,000 Dragon Souls *2,000 Vouchers *10 Ultimate EXP Scrolls *5 Demon Tower Keys *120 Level 2 Purple Crystals *280 Dragon Coins *1 Bonbon Shard *1 Snake in a Hat Shard *1 Trickster Card Holy Weekend Bonuses A forerunner to what would later become It Pays To Consume, this event lasted from June 28th to June 30th 2013 and was limited to Servers S1 to S5. Prizes were awarded based upon how many Gold coins each player recharged. 500 Gold Coins: *Level 3 Gem Chest x1 *Level 1 Purple Crystal x200 *Level 50 Meteorite x10 *Dragon Coins x200 *Lucky Coins x5 *Golden Feather X1,000 *Magic Coins x100 2,000 Gold Coins: *Level 4 Gem Chest x1 *Level 1 Purple Crystal x500 *Level 50 Meteorite x30 *Dragon Coins x800 *Lucky Coins x10 *Golden Feather X2,000 *Magic Coins x400 5,000 Gold Coins: *Level 5 Gem Chest x1 *Level 1 Purple Crystal x1,000 *Level 50 Meteorite x50 *Dragon Coins x1,500 *Lucky Coins x20 *Golden Feather X5,000 *Magic Coins x750 10,000 Gold Coins: *Level 6 Gem Chest x1 *Level 1 Purple Crystal x2,000 *Level 50 Meteorite x70 *Dragon Coins x3,000 *Lucky Coins x40 *Golden Feather X10,000 *Magic Coins x1,500 30,000 Gold Coins: *Level 7 Gem Chest x1 *Level 1 Purple Crystal x4,000 *Level 50 Meteorite x100 *Dragon Coins x5,000 *Lucky Coins x80 *Golden Feather X50,000 *Magic Coins x2,500 100,000 Gold Coins: *Level 7 Gem Chest x1 *Level 1 Purple Crystal x6,000 *Level 50 Meteorite x100 *Dragon Coins x5,000 *Lucky Coins x250 *Golden Feather X100,000 *Magic Coins x2,500 *Cyanus x1 Online Gift Packs A short-lived, highly time-specific event, these Online Gift Packs were only available between 8 and 10 PM server time on June 28th, 29th, and 30th of 2013. Collected through the in-game Gift Pack panel, each pack could be collected one per day and contained the following: *Stamina x100 *Lucky Coins x2 *Golden Feather x20 July 2013 It Pays to Consume for Independence Day This event last from July 4th to July 6th and was only available to Servers S1 to S12. A special version of the usual It Pays to Consume events, players participated and earned prizes by spending Gold Coins; Gold spent was cumulative but each player could only collect one pack per Toon. 100 Gold Coins: *Lucky Coin x1 *Voucher x50 *99 Roses x1 *Seed Box x1 *Dragon Coins x50 *Magic Coins x25 500 Gold Coins: *Lucky Coin x3 *Voucher x200 *99 Roses x2 *Seed Box x3 *Dragon Coins x150 *Magic Coins x75 2,000 Gold Coins: *Lucky Coin x10 *Voucher x500 *99 Roses x3 *Seed Box x5 *Dragon Coins x500 *Magic Coins x250 5,000 Gold Coins: *Lucky Coin x10 *Voucher x1,000 *999 Roses x1 *Seed Box x10 *Dragon Coins x1,500 *Magic Coins x750 *Elven Garments (7 days) x1 *Bonbon Shard x1 10,000 Gold Coins: *Lucky Coin x50 *Voucher x2,000 *999 Roses x2 *Seed Box x20 *Dragon Coins x2,500 *Magic Coins x1,250 *Elven Garments (30 days) x1 *Bonbon Shard x1 *Snake in a Hat Shard x1 *Trickster Shard x1 Dragon Pals' Most Talented A month-long event that lasted from July 8th to July 13th, the 14th to the 20th, 21st to 27th and July 28th to August 3rd, this was a forum-based event aimed at improving the quality and quantity of player-created guides available to those browsing the forums. For each week a different topic was presented and two winners were selected from the entries. All players who entered recieved a participation prize for each week they contributed, either with a guide, a post to the Taming Tips & Teachings forum, or with a post to the event's main forum thread. In addition to a larger reward pack than the other players, winners also had their forum linked to this page, which severs as a hub to each guide's forum thread. Excellence Award Pack: *2,000 Vouchers Participation Pack: *500 Vouchers Rewarding Wardrobe The first of what would become a series of such similar events, the aim of this event was to have players active and renew Clothing. Prizes for this event, which occurred from July 19th to the 23rd, were automatically added to each player's Inventory once earned. Travel Event Spanning from July 26th to August 1st, this event featured the Poison Dragon as both an enemy and a companion. Participation in the event relies on Plane Tickets, which could be purchased for Gold or won by defeating the Poison Dragon in battle. Every time a player used a Plane Ticket, they earned Travel Points which could be redeemed for a variety of prizes. While the event ended on August 1st, players were given until the fourth of August to redeem their Travel Points. Despite having Plane Tickets earnable for free, purchasing prizes required a combination of Travel Points and Gold. Item drops: *Treasure Map *Refining Stone *Resurrection Pill *Poison Dragon Shard *Level 3 Gem Chest Point Prizes: *Level 1 Guild Potion x50 *Level 3 Guild Potion x1 *Poison Dragon Shard *"Steadfast" Title August 2013 Revamping the Trivia Challenge Quiz! In order to generate questions for the Trivia Challenge, players were tasked with posting a question along with one correct and one incorrect answer to the event's forum thread. Of the submittion, Reality Squared picked the 20 questions they considered to be the best and incorporated them into the game. In addition to having their questions used in the Trivia Challenge, the players who submitted the winning questions also received a prize pack. Unlike in some previous forum-based challenges, there were no prizes simply for participation. This event began on August 2nd and ran until August 11th. Although the event has long since ended, the winners were never publicly announced. Reward: *Level 3 Gem Chest x1 *Lucky Coins x8 *Golden Feather x400 *Vouchers x200 Packs on Sale! From August 4th through the 10th, one pack of items went one sale per day and was available for purchase on that day only. Due to the way it was set up, this was a Gold-only event that was limited to servers 1 to 20. Additionally, players were limited to one purchase per pack per Soon. *Day 1: Level 3 Gem Chest x5 *Day 2: Golden Feather x10,000 *Day 3 Level ? Purple Shards x? *Day 4 Level-up pack; contents unknown *Day 5: Backpack Expansion Card x? *Day 6: Scroll pack; contents unknown This Week we’ve Got Talented Artists for Dragonpals! Another forum-only event, this one challenged players to submit their drawings of a dragon of their own design, using traditional or digital medium; the winners were determined by poll, with forum users voting for their favorite submission. This call for entries opened on August 11th and closed on the 17th. In keeping with the official, in-game Pet Dragons, not every submission was actually a dragon. Though many did take the traditonal route and submit dragons of Eastern and Western design, there were also a noteable number of feline entries. Unfortunatly, the contest was muddled by a number of entires that were disqualified as not being the work of the indivudual posting them, but qualifying and non-qualifying works were not sorted out before voting was opened. Further complicating things, voting was opened on the poll before the cut-off for art submissions, and many forum users voted early on before all entries had been posted. Extra Gems! On August 12th, the Traveling Vendor made his first appearance on servers 1-25. At the time, he was called the Traveling Gem Vendor and all he dealt in was gems. The basics of the Traveling Vendor are still the same from his first apperance: players were given a limited number of exchange attempts and each gem could be earned by trading in three same-type lower level gems. In this event, players were limited to 10 trades per Toon per day. Category:Events Category:WIP